Betrothed
by Anonymous Person AP
Summary: Raven and Kyd Wykkyd are being forced into marriage. They both want to find a way out of this, but know that the chance of escape is unlikely. Afraid of being forced into a life with someone he doesn't know, Kyd offers to meet Raven and learn about her. But where will this lead the two of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Sentence**

Raven leant against the cool and hard surface of the rock wall. Her hands rubbed her temples as she tried to figure out what to do. She turned her head to the right, Kyd was lying on the ground. He had been staring at the roof since the announcement was given. "What are we going to do?" Raven asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. Kyd sighed as he sat up, his arms leaning over his knees. He turned his face to the side to stare at her for a moment.

"We have a year, right? So maybe we can try figure a way out of this." Kyd said. Raven nodded though she didn't agree with his approach and doubted the chance of getting out of this.

"I guess so." She said.

"I know it seems unlikely but maybe we might find something out. In the meantime, though. I would like to see you." He said, and this seemed to confuse Raven more. She couldn't image why he would want to see her.

"Why." She asked.

"Because. You made it clear that you doubt we'll be able to escape from this, and I'm not Interested in marrying a stranger. Maybe we could get to know each other so it won't be that bad." He said, a small smile reached his lips, but his eyes remained as they were. Raven leant back on the wall, the rush of cold allowing her to think more clearly. He was right, marrying a stranger wasn't ideal. But he was also her enemy and she needed to make sure her friends would be safe.

"If I agree to meet you, how will this work. I don't wish for my friends to become effected." Raven said.

"They don't have too. It can be a truce between us. Neither of us can use the information against one another or tell our friends… I don't want this either, but if it has to happen then I'll do what I can to make it easier for the both of us." He said.

Raven moved over to where Kyd sat. She sat opposite him with her legs crossed. She understood that this was dangerous, but it was less dangerous then allowing her friends to become involved. They had already proven to her before that they are willing to go through hell and back to save her and she couldn't allow them to interfere here. After all, the demon world was much darker then she'd ever admit to them. Kyd clearly felt the same in that respect. He hadn't mentioned his friends at all besides to state that they would not be involved.

"Once a week is the most I can offer, and I cannot guarantee that we will see each other since crime isn't normal scheduled in advance but I will make my best effort to meet with you." Raven said and too her amazement Kyd did not argue.

"In the meantime, I guess we should both try and find a way out of this mess." He said, and Raven nodded. She still didn't think it would be possible. In their world things happened that no one could stop and more often than not, they would have to live with it. She stood and headed to the door, intending to leave. "The park where we fought last. It has a small performing area meant for children. We can meet there at night if you want so that no one see's us and I think Thursday's would be best since there the least likely to be interrupted." Kyd said.

"Okay, then I will see you there. I'll likely come out after eight if that is fine with you." She said to which he nodded yes. Raven teleported from the room to her bedroom. The door had been knocked off its hinges and Cyborg sat on her bed holding her communicator. Raven had forgotten that she'd been in the middle of a fight when she was teleported. Cyborg's eyes lit up as he notices her, and he moved to her, hugging her tightly.

"We didn't know what happened Raven. One second you were by our side, the next you were gone. Are you okay?" he asked. Raven tapped his arm as a sign to make him let go and used once he had stepped back, she used her powers to place her door back up.

"I'm fine." She said. She wasn't sure what more she could tell him. Cyborg was like a brother to her and she didn't want to lie to him, but her and Kyd agreed to keep their friends out of this. Plus, she knew that telling him anything would cause him to be involved later. Still, the idea of lying to him, even if it was for his protection didn't seem right. "My powers caused me to teleport away, I was very distracted today that all." She knew it wasn't enough, she hadn't explained why it took her so long to return.

"Raven, it's been almost five hours. Everyone has been searching for you." Cyborg said as he watched her eyes very closely.

"I ended up hitting my head against a pole when I spawned so I was out for a while. I'm honestly okay Cyborg, it was just an accident I swear." Raven said. She could see that Cyborg wasn't 100% okay with her response, but he wasn't likely to press her for information. Instead he pulled his communicator out and informed the rest of the team about her safe return to the tower. Raven listen to them for a while as she followed Cyborg to the kitchen. She had expected Robin and Starfire to question her some more when they returned, however Beast Boy was the only one to come home. He teases Raven about hitting a pole, believing her story completely unlike the others. Raven knew everyone else had questions, and they would ask them eventually.

Kyd fell back onto his bed, making a soft sound before he sighed. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about this situation, and considering he had a girlfriend he was even more confused. As his eyes started to close Kyd hear his door open. He sat up as Billy entered the room. Kyd had forgotten he had just disappeared for hours on his friends. He had honestly been more focused on what was happening than what his friends might be feeling right now.

"Your back." Billy said. He held a hand against the door as he closed it trying to make as little noise as possible. "The others have gone to bed. Not sure if they're asleep yet though. They were worried about you." He added.

"I'm sorry, you know I'm rather jumpy." Kyd said, smiling at his friend. He hated that he lied so easily but at times like this, the ability to lie was a gift.

"I know, but you've never been gone for hours. We thought that this time something might off happened. It was so long." Billy had moved over and was leaning on the dresser near Kyd's bed.

"I'm fine, I was just caught off guard. When I teleported, I ended up in a small room and I tried to stand but ended up hitting my head really hard against something. I ended up draining myself and eventually collapsed from exhaustion. I'm really okay and next time I will try to get home sooner." Kyd said. He felt so bad, he had come up with a whole story, but it was necessary. He didn't want his friends involved in any way with the underworld.

"Well, I guess your back now, so everything should be fine." Billy placed his arms behind his head and turned to leave the room. "We placed dinner in the oven for you if you're hungry and I think you should talk to Angel, she was very worried about you." Billy said, leaving the room as he spoke. Kyd sighed and grabbed his phone from under his pillow. Angel wasn't going to let this go as easily. He called her and gave the same story that he had given Billy, writing it down as he spoke so that he would remember it for later.

"I don't understand how you can be okay with this teleporting at random Kyd. It's happening more and more. I'm really worried that one of these day's you won't come back at all." She said. Kyd laughed lightly at her comment.

"Don't worry Angel, I will always come back, no matter how far I teleport." Kyd said, but as he said this too her he realised that in a year this wasn't going to be anywhere near as true as he would like. One day he would leave and never see them again. Kyd shook his head trying to remove the thoughts from his mind.

"Can I come over?" Angel asked.

"It's really late Angel and I doubt I will stay up. My powers have drained me pretty bad. But I will meet up with you tomorrow." He said, and Angel reluctantly agreed to this. He placed the phone down and laid back on his bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for him.

Kyd woke up early, he figured he had gotten at most two hours' worth of sleep. He teleported from his room to Billy's, taking clothes and teleported to the bathroom. Since Kyd had moved in a year ago, he had been _borrowing_ Billy's clothes. He barely had anything besides a few pairs of jeans and a couple of shirts. Billy had been nice enough to share, but Kyd eventually started to help himself.

He throws his clothes off and turned the hot on. As Kyd leant against the wall, water running down his body, he thought about what do. He was hoping he would get the chance to collect some books on demonic marriages, but with Angel around that wouldn't be easy. He could pick up the books before meeting Angel, but she would notice he had something and want to see. Teleporting back and putting them away was an option, as long as no one notice.

Kyd sighed as he thought more about the marriage part. He had known for a long time that he could be used as a thing. Simply a way to gain more power for his father. He had hoped that nothing like this would ever happen, but he knew how unlikely that was. Still, Raven wasn't a bad choice. She seemed to share a lot of his moral opinions and she would never force him to hurt someone.

Kyd turned the shower off and sat in the steam for a long time before dressing. It was only 2am when he went into the kitchen. The calendar said Wednesday which meant that he would be seeing Raven tomorrow as long as nothing changed. He wondered what they would do while in each other's company. He had doubts that their first meet up would be anything but awkward.

He said down and turned the tv on. He didn't really watch the shows that played, and he kept the sound off. He just wanted something that would distract him till it was time to leave. He knew that there was a sort for demons in one of the less populated areas and that it opened at 4am so he had planned to head there first. He just hoped that his money would be good there and that the sort would have something on marriages or an answer to solve his problems at least.

At four Kyd teleported to a bus stop that he had been to. He didn't know where the store was, only that there was one in this area. Most of the area was torn down buildings or burnt buildings. There was the occasional squatter here and there, but no one that bothered him. Eventually Kyd came past a store with black curtains and in decent repair. He figured this had to be the store since everything else was too dishevelled. He walked in, using his hands to swipe away a beaded curtain. The store was filled with various ingredients that were used to make potions and books explaining how to do so. He found one on history of certain powers and one on the genetics of demons. Both of which wouldn't help him.

Finally, Kyd headed to the store clerk, his body clearly not normal. The boy had horns forming on his head and his skin was tinged a slight grey not naturel for humans. "I'm looking for information on demonic weddings." Kyd said as he reached the counter. The boy didn't even shift his gaze as he pointed to a small corner of the room. Kyd turned on his heels moving to the corner. There were a few books on food, spells and items that could be related to demons. In the very corner, buried under a tower of books was one titled _ritual._ Kyd bent and tugged the book out of the tower, knocking the pile over the floor. The boy at the counter looked over to Kyd, his eyes glaring at the work he had caused. Kyd brought the book over and handed it up to the boy, trying his best to gloss over the accident.

Demons where always seen as heartless and cold, and for the most part Kyd knew that this was true. He would need to act like one of them when he was forced to interact with other demons, but around his friends he was able to act in the way he wanted. He handed over the cash and took the book out of the store. The sun was cracking through the buildings, lighting up parts of the streets. The light showed just how decrepit this part of town really was. Demons often went for places that were less likely to be stumbled upon and this area seemed to scream _stay_ _away._

He quickly teleported back to his room, stashing the book behind the leg of his bed before teleporting to Angels apartment. She often didn't leave until he was here. The neighbours weren't nice and there had been a few robberies in the building. Angel had told Kyd once before that a woman was stabbed to death on the lower floors. For her safety, Kyd agreed that it would be best if he was around when she wished to go out. He'd also take any excuse to see her and this one didn't make him sound too much like a geek. He reached the fifth level, her floor and went to the door near the end of a long hallway. All the floors from level 2 to 6 where dedicated to small apartments, a one room studio really. The two level above where almost the same, with the addition of two extra rooms. Kyd had seen them when he made the mistake of teleporting into one, thinking it was her room. He was just glad that no one had caught them.

He knocked a few times before Angel answered. She held her hair brush in her mouth as she tied her hair. Kyd noticed that she was only in a bra and that her pants weren't done up properly as she walked away to let him in. "I see that your already to go." He said, laughing as he plopped onto the couch. Angel shot him a small glare as she looked at a few different shirts.

"Lately you've been running late so I figured I had a bit of time to looked over my clothes." She said in return. With a shirt in either hand she stood in a mirror looking at one to match her pants. Kyd sighed as he laid on the couch. "If it bores you so much, why not help me pick one." She suggested. Kyd rolled off the couch and moved over to her clothes, looking at the ones she had been flipping between. He passed her one that had an eagle on it and then wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck lightly.

"I'm not bored, just tired. We could always stay in and then you wouldn't need to put clothes on." He said, pulling her tightly against her body. Angel laughed and turned slightly so she could kiss his cheek before pushing him back.

"I need to go to the shops, but once where done there I'd be more than happy to stay here with you." She fixed her pants and throw the shirt on, grabbing his arm as she moved to the door.

"Are we going to come back here or back to mine." He asked as they started to head downstairs.

"We're limited at yours. I know you don't think your friends can hear anything, but I know they can, and I won't be comfortable there. So, if your intending on starting something than we'll have to come here."

"And I'm telling you the guys would sooner die than actually listen to anything that goes on in my room. They wouldn't say anything to anyone anyway." Kyd said but Angel just waved her hand.

"I get that, but the answer is still the same. If your plan is too actually do something, then it's here or nowhere."

"You tease me like that and then force me to miss out on a simple taste. I think you just want me to suffer." He said in a mocking tone. He grabbed the door and opened it as she walked out.

"I'm not teasing you, you got to my house earlier than I'd expected. And I would let you do more, just not at your place."

"I can't, not tonight anyway. But maybe soon." He said.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"I think their a little freaked out about the teleporting away from them. I just think I should stay so they see it was nothing." Angel nodded as he talked and sighed as she took his arm. A small sign that she agreed with him. Kyd and Angel walked to the shops, a small place down the street where she found a few things that she could cook. After she had grabbed her food they sat outside the shop at a bench. Angel had been quite about him teleporting, but Kyd knew she was waiting for this chance to find out more about the whole thing.

"You said that it was nothing Kyd. And I get that you teleport sometimes at random, but this time you got hurt. Maybe we could put a tracker on you so that if you disappear again, we can at least help." She suggested. Kyd sighed as he placed his weight on his arms, leaning back to stare at the sky. Buildings clouded most of his view, but it allowed his focus to be elsewhere for a moment.

He couldn't allow them to track him. There were just too many complications with the idea of it. For starters if he had a tracker on him, they would find out about Raven and his meetings with her sooner or later. Then there was always the chance he'd be teleported to the underworld again and they wouldn't be able to find him at all. What would that do to them? He figured that they would assume he had died or something, but he couldn't be sure.

"That takes away my feeling of freedom. And besides, I won't let that happen again. I can see how much it freaked you all out, so next time I will be far more carefully." He said, trying to get out of the conversation as soon as possible.

"You can't guaranty that though. Please Kyd, just think about the tracker. I don't want you to disappear some day without warning." Angel said. Kyd wanted to promise her it would be fine, but one glance at her face told him that she wouldn't except that. Her eyes were almost misty, and she was trying so hard to be okay.

"I will consider it." Her eyes instantly brightened at the possibility. "But that's not a guaranty. I'll see what I can do, that's all I am promising." He finished.

Angel reached over, pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek. "That's enough. Thank you." She smiled at him as he held her kiss, smiling back too her.

As they walked back to her apartment, Angel talked about the things that had been happening in her life. She had been working on finding herself a job and managed to get one working in a small clothing store. Though she didn't say which one. Kyd listened as she talked about her interview and smiled. His mind however, was elsewhere. Angel had mentioned that their anniversary was coming up. that they would be together two years in only a few months. He realised, for the first time that Angel wasn't supposed to be a part of his future anymore. That his like was now dedicated to another.

Kyd had come to this conclusion before. But the reminder of how long they had been together really forced him to think about her. He was going to break her heart, and what excuse would he give her. He found someone else, he was being forced into marriage, he couldn't stay with her and she couldn't ask why. None of those sounded like something he wanted to say to her. He had been in her life for almost 2 years and she had been in his. He didn't even think it would be possible to find someone like her that didn't see him as a monster. Now he was going to act like a monster as he walked out of her life.

He just hoped that book he brought said something about their betrothal. That was all he could really hope for. A way out. Kyd kissed Angel goodbye as they reached her door. She was confused when he told her that he had to go. But she didn't get the chance to ask as he teleported from her view and into his room. falling back on to the bed, he reached down and took the book, trying to read it as the words moved along the page. He needed to find something. He needed to fix this.

Raven woke up at 5 and headed down to the kitchen to make herself a tea. She had been sorting through her books for most the night, trying to find the ones that would help her in this situation. She had a pile of thirteen books ready to ready, but she was rather doubtful that any of them would help. It wasn't often that demons could simply get out of something without any consequences.

Robin had walked in and waved to her as he headed to the kitchen. He often cooked his food early so that he could work on sorting other things out for the rest of the day. "How are you this morning?" he asked as he gathered the items he wanted.

"I'm fine." She said, lifting her tea too take back to her room. Robin stopped her as he called out to her.

"I wanted to talk about yesterday Raven, I know you said it wasn't anything too distressing, but we couldn't find you. What if something like that happens again. I want to know that you will be safe." Robin said, his face showed concern even though Raven couldn't see it completely. She understood what they wanted, some way to keep an eye on her when her powers played up. Raven didn't really want that though, not with everything that was now happening. She couldn't risk them finding out about Kyd.

"I will look into something. Maybe a way you can locate me if I go missing, but I don't want it to be something you use whenever. It will be a device for only _if_ I am completely gone. That means you've tried to contact me a few times or you've checked all my normal hang outs. Do you understand." Raven said. Robin seemed to relax a little at her words and nodded his head when she had finished.

"I can agree to that, as long as it means your safe." He said. Raven stepped back so he could move past her, back to his place in the kitchen and she headed back to her room. The pile of books sat near her bed ready for her too read through. She sat on the bed, crossing her legs as she picked the first book off the pile.

As Raven read through the books she thought about the situation she had been placed in. Kyd had pointed out that he had a girlfriend and Raven could understand that he was losing something. But she also realised that this wasn't the worst thing. Once they were forced into marriage she would be able to live a life free from her family interruptions. There would be nothing left that her family could take from her. though on the other hand Raven could lose her place on this team and her friends if she was to go through with a marriage to a villain.

The books she had read gave her no new information. A betrothal was unbreakable and would cause at least one of their lives to change drastically. Though she didn't quite understand what the books where telling her. In some ways it sounded like one person would be a slave to the other. In other cases, it sounded like the person would be able to choose things for themselves. She placed a piece of ripped paper in the book, so she could remember this page.

Raven looked over at the clock, it was almost three in the afternoon. She had spent a large time reading books and it hadn't really given her any new insights. She was still going to be forced to marriage Kyd. She sighed as she stood from the bed, stretching her body before moving to the door. Her friends would get worried if she didn't come out at least once or twice to see them.

She made her way to the roof where the team played sports. They were playing a game of volleyball and Raven could see that Cyborg and Beast Boy where losing. Raven sat off to the sides, watching as they played. Her team smiled and waved to her when they were able. She thought that this was nice, and somehow that thought brought up Kyd. If she was forced into this marriage, would she have to leave all of this. He was still a villain and that meant that she couldn't be with him, even if it was forced.

At the end of the game Cyborg left to make dinner for everyone. He was almost stomping as he grumbled about cheating. Beast Boy was cleaning up the net and collecting the ball as Robin and Starfire made their way over to Raven. "We won the game Raven." Starfire said, as she flew beside Raven.

"I know, Beast Boy and Cyborg don't seem to be taking it well though. Maybe you could at least give them a chance at winning next time." Raven said.

"And take away that sense of pride and victory for managing to get there on your own. Nah, I think I'll just keep winning till they actually win." Robin said, he smiled a small half smile as he leaned against the pole.

"I still think it would be nice." Raven said.

"Maybe we could switch the teams next time so that they have a better chance at winning." Starfire said, looking at Robin with saddened eyes. He blushed slightly and looked off to the side. Raven had started to notice that Robin had problems when it came to request from Starfire. He would shy away or accept the request without thinking. In this case he agreed that the teams should be more even so that both teams had a chance to win. Raven smiled at his reactions to Starfire. She could feel Robins emotions, his admiration and compassion for Starfire. She wondered what she was likely going to feel from Kyd. She assumed dread and hate considering he was being forced into the situation. It wasn't something she was looking forward too.

Raven had never felt feelings that where of love directed to her. She had felt these types of feelings from other people, but they were always directed to someone else within the same room. it was hard for to constantly feel others being wanted and desire and knowing that the likelihood was that she would never receive the same.

She had felt lust directed to her before, but never in a way that seemed right. Villains had felt lust for her during fights, their thoughts vile and repulsive to her. A few of her team members had felt a slight lust towards her too, but they were always short lived and never went further than a simple thought crossing the mind. Raven had already decided that she wasn't worth the attention of another. And now the rest of her life would be spent with someone that would regret it for the rest of his life.

"Raven you coming." Robin said, waking Raven from her thoughts. She nodded and stood, heading down with Robin to the kitchen. Cyborg had made a small dinner for everyone and they had all been sitting and waiting for Robin and Raven.

After dinner Raven went to her room. She picked the next book up and started to read. She hadn't realised till she had been with Robin and Starfire. She didn't want it. She didn't want to be hated for the rest of her life by the person she would be forced to spend it with. She was more determined to find a way out of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Thursday**

Kyd sat on the edge of the stage, his hands nervously fiddling with the book he had brought as he waited for Raven. He knew that she said she might have to deal with villains, but he had hoped that at least the first meet up would go smoothly. He had been turning the pages, going over the book from top to bottom repeatedly and in his opinion, they were completely screwed. There was no way out.

Raven turned the corner, her head deep in the pages of a thick book. She didn't seem to be thinking too much about where she was going, and almost walked into the stage. "I was worried that you had changed your mind, or that something had come up." Kyd said. He placed his book down and offered Raven a hand. She waved him off as she climbed onto the stage and sat at the edge, keeping a fair distance between them.

"I told you that I would be here." Raven said in reply, Kyd simply nodded. Kyd opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure of what to say to Raven. He hadn't really thought of a plan, he just wanted to meet her. He had asked for this meet up, for a chance to get to know her so that he wouldn't be forcing to marry a stranger. And here the two where, sat in complete silence, unable to speak to one another. Finally, Raven broke the silence. "I've been going through all the information I have on this sort of thing, but nothing I find can help us." She said, her tone sounded just as sad as he felt.

"I haven't really found much on this either. But we have time, it's not like we're getting marriage tomorrow." He said. The idea still seemed unreal, and he would prefer to keep it that way. Raven nodded and after a bit more silence she started to fidget with the ends of her cape. Kyd watch, happy for the distraction.

"This meeting up thing was a way to get to know each other, so that neither of us would be forced to marry a stranger, right?" She asked. she turned slightly to face him, but Kyd dropped his gaze. He just couldn't meet hers.

"Yeah." He said as he picked dirt on his shoes.

"Okay, so how do we do that. Am I supposed to ask questions?" She asked. Kyd laughed at her response. It had seemed so innocent, like she was really that clueless on the matter. But when he looked at her confused look he understood that she really was that clueless.

"Sorry, I thought you were joking. I guess we can ask each other questions." He said, watching her. He could now see that she was almost stone. Keeping her body so ridged and still and somehow, she had managed to put more space between them. Kyd sighed as he spoke "I guess I can start. Why don't you tell me about something you like." He asked. Raven seemed to be thinking of the answer, her mouth opening the slightest bit before closing. Eventually she stopped trying to answer the question. "Okay, maybe I can start there too. Magic, I love magic tricks and card tricks." Kyd said, and he notice Raven's nose crinkly slightly at the mention.

"I'm not a huge fan of that type of magic." She remarked. Kyd sighed and wondered if she was always going to say she hated things that he liked. "I read. I spend a lot of time reading so I guess that would be something I like." She added.

"Heh, I'm not one for books. I can't sit still long enough to finish one." He said. Raven seemed to close herself again, and Kyd mental kicked himself for rejecting the thing she liked. He knew that she was going to close herself off and he still spoke. He sighed again, looking at the clock around his wrist. It was 8:13pm, they had only been there for 13 minutes and had already run out of anything to say. He hoped that it was just nerves and she would talk more later, but he also doubted that this was the case.

"Have you spoke to anyone about our situation?" Raven asked.

"No, I did lie to everyone I know though. Told them I teleported and passed out the other day to stop them from questioning me." He said. "Besides, I thought we agreed we wouldn't tell either of our friends." Kyd added.

"I know, and I haven't told any of mine either. I was just wondering since I know you have a girlfriend. I thought you may have told her." Raven said.

"No, again I lied. I don't want to break her heart if I can avoid it." he said, and Raven nodded. "What about you, did you tell anyone?" Kyd asked though his response was only a small head shake. He glanced at his watch again. 8:19pm. "Do you know what is involved in a wedding… for demons. I've never really lived in the underworld and wasn't really brought up in that world. I'm not sure how the whole thing works… Is it just like a normal wedding?" he asked Raven. She shook her head and turned to Kyd, her mouth open and closed again but this time she handed him the book she had instead, the book opened.

Kyd took the book and read over the words. His eyes squinting as he tried to make out each sentence. After a short time, Raven laughed, a small almost silent laugh and took the book from his hands, reading it outload herself. "Demonic ceremonies require the full attention of all that are present till the wedding is complete. The combining partners will partake in the blood of their partner as a symbol of forever. They will consummate the marriage as a final act. Once the wedding is complete the powers of each demon will become a defining factor in control over one another." She stopped and turned to Kyd who seemed to be confused.

"So, we have to drink each other's blood. That seems to be the main difference between demons and humans. I mean the power thing would be just like most woman controlling their partner so that shouldn't be any different." He said. He had mostly been joking but it was clear Raven didn't take to it. Still the only real difference he saw was the drinking of each other's blood which wasn't that big of a deal.

"No, the consummation is considered part of the wedding and if I am reading this right all those who attended the wedding will be there to view this as well." Raven said. Kyd turned his head down to the ground. He didn't like the idea of an audience watching him have sex at all, but the idea of an audience watching as he had unpassionate sex to someone who didn't even want to be there just made him feel worst.

"I see. So, a little different." He said as he lent back on his hands. "And I'm guessing that since I can only teleport, you're the one who will take control of me when the wedding is over. I can't pick my own bride and apparently, I can't pick my own future either. Life sucks when your powerless." Kyd said.

"I don't understand how the power works. Maybe it's not as bad as it sounds. I wouldn't control you if there was an option." She said, and Kyd smiled too her.

"I guess that's one thing I can look forward too. Someone who wasn't to try and give me some freedom." Kyd rolled his eyes and dropped his head. He had never lived in the demonic world and only really learnt the things he knew from demons he had passed by. Raven seemed to be in a similar situation. She relied on the knowledge from her books to understand how their world works. Kyd sighed once more and stood, stretching his arms into the night sky. "I guess I should learn more about demons, hey?" he said, turning to Raven.

"I think we could both learn more about our demonic sides." She said. Kyd was a little surprise that she would agree with him, but then she was trying to solve this just like he was.

"I also think, if were to learn about each other on the chance that we can't fix this. We need to make some rules. I hate seeing you so uncomfortable." He said, as his hand gestured to her withdrawn position. Raven shifted, releasing her legs and holding the edge of the stage. It was like she was trying to prove that she wasn't uncomfortable, but it was a poor attempt at that.

"I guess your right, some rules might make it easier for us to speak." She said with a slight shrug.

"Okay, well I guess talking about our team, or at least asking the other about them should be off the table. I won't ask 'for information on your team and you can't ask me for information on mine." Kyd said. He was glad to she was at least trying to get use to the situation. It was clear that she was still not comfortable with the whole thing, but she was trying.

"Nothing we say to each other can be told to anyone else." Raven said. Kyd nodded.

"So, everything stays privet, I can certainly agree to that." He said. Kyd sat again, trying to come up with another rule that might make her more comfortable with the situation. His mind came up blank. He didn't think there was much besides her team finding out. Although, he realised that at some point they may have to explain to their teams. He hoped that wouldn't come up for some time. His team was still bitter after Jinx had betrayed them.

For the time, the two were silent again. Only an hour had passed since they had meet and a lot of the time had been spent in silence. Kyd had never been one for silence. There was something eerie about the stillness. He had been trying to think of a topic to talk about. With his friends, Billy, Seemore and Mammoth, he barely thought about what to say. Gizmo had been a little more challenging because of the age difference but for the most part they got on well. Angel had been hard for him to talk to, but once he had managed to speak with her, she was a simple, and spoke with ease. Raven on the other hand seemed so closed off. He decided that the next time he should have a list of things they can talk about to learn more about each other. Though she might not answer any of the questions he guessed.

"You said you had a girlfriend." Raven said, her sudden voice causing Kyd to jump. He had been wrapped in his own thoughts and she had no presence in a room.

"Yes, her name is Angel." He said, still trying to calm his heart from the scare he had.

"What are you going to do about her, your relationship?" Raven asked. Kyd noticed the open book in front of her that she had been reading from.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead." He said. A sudden thought came to his mind. He had to marry Raven, but where did it say the two would have to be together. Even with that whole power gains control deal, Raven had said she wouldn't force him to do anything. So why couldn't they marry and be with the person they wanted to stay with. "I guess we could just marry and then act as though nothing has ever happened. Angel and I can go back to our life and you and your… you can of back to your own life." He said. His smile grew at the thought. Maybe they weren't going to be as bad off as the two had thought. That seemed like such a simple solution.

"The reason where forced to drink the blood of our lover is so that when were unfaithful, the other feels it." Raven said, her eyes tracing over the words of her book. Kyd tilted his head, his eyes confused as he turned to her. Raven looked at him, noticing his reaction and explained further. "For instance, if you were to go back to Angel after our marriage, I will be in pain. The longer you're with her, the longer you show feelings for her and the more you do with her, the more pain I will be under. Eventually it will kill me." Raven said. Kyd's eyes widen as he understood. Of course, demons had thought about that sort of thing. They went out of their way to make lives miserable, why not make marriage just as miserable.

"So, I cheat, and you die. Guess that option is out." He said with a small chuckle at the end.

"I mean if you absolutely cannot live without her and don't mind ending my life. I can at least understand that. I'm taking you away from the person you love." She said, but Kyd shook his head.

"You're basically giving me permission to kill you, which I won't do. My feelings aren't everything, and nothing is worth becoming a killer. Not even the one I love." He said.

"I'm guessing you don't have any other ideas." Raven said.

"Not yet, but I will come up with something." He smiled to her, but he knew it didn't really show on his face. Everything he had thought of so far had consequences that he just couldn't ignore. He sighed and stood. He needed to go home soon. The others had been worried about him and if he was away for too long, they would come looking. He couldn't risk that. "I should get back. But maybe next time won't be as bad. I mean, meeting like this is really only awkward because it's the first time, right?" he said.

Raven smiled, but she didn't reply. He could see that she was still struggling with the whole thing. He wonders if she had had a chance to process the whole thing. It was only really a day ago they found out and even though he was dealing he hadn't really thought about everything. He still had a lot to understand about there predicament. "I will try to interact more next time. But I don't know if I'll be able to." Raven said as she stood, and, in a flash, she had teleported from his vision.

He returned home to find Angel sitting on his bed, her hands brushing throw her long hair as she looked at the wall. It was clear that she was board and had been waiting for him. As she reached for her phone, she saw him and turned, smiling at him. "They said you had gone out, but I didn't want to just leave. I really wanted to see you."

"I'm sorry, I had a few things to do." Kyd said as he moved towards the bed. He kicked his shoes off before falling onto the bed, his arms wrapping around Angels waist and yanking her towards him. She laughed as she fell against him. "I missed you." He said as he held her close.

"You saw me yesterday Kyd." She said but she didn't mind. Her hand traced along his arm.

"Too long." He whispered back to her. Angel shook her head and smiled as he squeezed her.

"So where did you go. They said you left at 7:30 and wouldn't tell them where you were going." Angel asked.

"Walking. My powers have been getting worse and I hoped that a walk would clear my mind and make it easier for me to control myself." He said, lying to her for the second time. He hated this. He had never lied to her before, but now it was as though he was doing it when ever he could. But he couldn't simply tell her about Raven. He wanted to sort it out, try and fix things first.

"You could bring me next time. I would love to walk with you if you weren't opposed to the company." She said. Kyd tilted his head to hers and kissed the back of her head. He loved that her first thought was to join him.

"Maybe next time I will grab you before I go. It would certainly make it more interesting to me." He said. "

Angel shifted in his arms, turning to face him. She tapped his nose with her finger tip and smiled to him. "You know you can always ask me to go out with you. I know you get board easily and I want to help you. Just ask." She said. Kyd smiled and leant forward, sealing her lips with his. He could feel her smiling as he kissed her, and her arms pulled him closer to her.

"How did I get so lucky." Kyd asked. He had moved them so that he was lying on top of her, stroking her face sweetly.

"I guess you were just too adorable to turn down." She said, kissing his hand as it moved closer to her. Kyd lent down and kissed her once more before the door opened and Seemore walked in. He covered his eye quickly and turned away from the pair.

"We were going to ask if Angel wanted to play cards with us since she was just waiting. But clearly you are home." He said as started to leave the room. Kyd sighed and got off Angel, helping her up as he stood.

"We'll play, I could use the game to clear my mind." Kyd said as he pulled Angel with him out of the room towards the kitchen.

"Wasn't I already helping with that." She said, a smirk playing on her lips. Usually Kyd would say yes and mean it. But with his thoughts clouded by this mess he didn't really think sleeping with her was a smart idea.

"Yes, but that puts a whole new mess in my head and its much harder to get out." He said back. Angel laughed and Seemore groaned, covering the place where his ears would be if not for the helmet. Kyd sat down with Angel beside him as they played an element game. Kyd's thoughts where disturbed with thoughts that he had not yet realised. He started to understand that if he and Raven were together, he wouldn't be able to spend his time with his friends. He wouldn't be allowed to be a villain anymore, not that it was a big lost. But the people in his life would be a big lost. He considered them family and didn't want to be without them.

He wondered what Raven would lose. She probably wouldn't be able to remain a titan. Her friends were probably as close to her as his, and she would lose them too. Then there was always the chance that she was spoken for and she would lose that too. Or worse, she wasn't spoken for and Kyd would be forced to take away everything from her. He had found love and experience these feelings, but wat if she hadn't. He couldn't be her first. The first kiss, first time you fall in love and then there was the first time you experience _lovemaking_. He couldn't take all of it away from her.

By this point Kyd had managed to teleport from the room, his vision now only showing darkness. He had been thinking about her, swept away by his thoughts. He sighed, shoving the cards in his pocket and turning to the bed that Raven was sitting on. She was facing the window and seemed to be completely out of it. Kyd sighed and started to approach Raven. Sirens and flashing red lights cut through the silent air and seemed to wake Raven from her thoughts. She turned, ready to leave the room, only to stop as she saw Kyd. He could see that she was slightly shocked by his appearance in her room.

"What are you doing? We agreed that our friends wouldn't be involved." She said. He shook his head. He needed to explain it was an accident, but he couldn't get the words out. The sirens where drowning his thoughts out and he just couldn't work out what to say. As he started to collect his thoughts, his communicator went off. His friends worried voices sounding over the device.

"Kyd are you okay… Kyd where did you go?" the voice of Billy said. It was the only one he could make out clearly though in the background his other friends were speaking as well.

"You teleported here." Raven said. "The sirens are for intruders. The Titans will come here soon because I haven't left my room. You need to leave, we can talk about this tomorrow." She said.

"Where not meeting tomorrow?" Kyd said.

"I think we will have to, this was a little unexpected. I can't talk now, and you need to leave. I will meet you at the same place." She said, before heading out the door. Kyd sighed and teleported from her room to his home. He loved that the noise and lights had stopped, but his friends where there and they had questions.

Kyd spent a long time trying to explain that he was just allowing his mind to wonder. That it was a simple accident and that it could happen to any teleporter. His power is controlled by his mind, and when he focuses on something too much, he tends to find that thing. Most of the danger is not knowing where you'll be going. He could end up in the sky, stuck in a wall, or even just in the middle of something dangerous. Unconscious teleporting was the most dangerous. But he was usually good at controlling his thoughts.

Finally, he was able to lie down. Angel had stayed and fallen asleep long before him, but she had questioned him a lot more in private too. She had also asked if he had put anymore thought into a tracker. He had, and he still didn't want it. Even if Raven wasn't a factor, he would never want to be tracked. He liked having the freedom to go where ever without people constantly questioning him. He liked his freedom.

Kyd sat on the stage. Leaving the house again after the other night had been much harder. His friends insisted on joining him, and for some time they followed him. He had managed to lose them, but then they couldn't teleport. Angel had made it more difficult for him. She had Seemore place a tracker on him. Kyd had found it when he sat an alarm off in a shopping centre. He had placed it on a cat in an alleyway. But he was still annoyed that she wouldn't listen to him. She was worrying over nothing, but he couldn't really blame her. He kept telling her lies and kept the truth from her.

"That was a mess. Robin made us search the tower for almost five hours." Raven said as she sat beside him. She still wasn't as calm as he'd like, but he could see that she was a little more okay with the situation.

"I'm sorry. I teleport at random sometimes. Thinking about something often sends me to it." He said.

"So, you where thinking about the marriage I guess." She asked.

"I was thinking more about you." Kyd said. "You haven't mentioned anyone that you have feelings for. Does that mean that there isn't anyone in your life?" He asked.

"Is this what was really on you mind when you teleported into my room?" She asked, and he nodded in response. "I don't know why it's so important that you had it stuck in your mind so badly. But no. I don't have anyone like you do, and I haven't had anyone in the pass, so if your worried I'll cheat on you and cause you death, don't."

"That's not what I was thinking about." Kyd said. "I'm worried about everything. You said before that it was impossible to get out of this. I want to believe that it can be changed, but I also know how unlikely that is… I couldn't help realising that you will never get to experience things if were forced down this road and I don't want that. I have Angel, and I've loved her for a long time. But if you've not had anyone, then you'll miss out." Kyd said. His eyes had grown softer. He couldn't take away that chance for her to at least have something that wasn't taken from her. She had a year, that was enough time to at least be with someone.

Raven laughed, a small sound hidden by her hand and turned to him. "The likelihood of me actually experience anything like that to begin with was unlikely. Don't worry about me Kyd, I was never going to have that to begin with." Raven's communicator went off, she flipped the screen and a marker appeared on a map before she flipped it closed again. She stood and started to walk away, turning back just before she left. "Put your mind at ease Kyd. I was never going to have any of those experience to begin with. I'm not what people want." With that she left.

Kyd thought about the words she used. _I'm not what people want,_ like she wasn't good enough for love. Although he wished to fix the whole force marriage thing. Now he had a new goal. To show Raven that she is capable of being loved. He would help her get the love she deserved, before she could no longer experience it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Problems Begins**

Raven lent against the wall of the training room, watching as Robin and Cyborg sparred. She spent most of the night trying to understand Kyd's reaction. He was worried about her, and his emotions certainly showed it. He wanted her to experience things, yet, Raven was sure she would never experience anything to begin with. She didn't think it was possible for her to ever be in a relationship. Her ability to feel people's emotions would only complicate things. She would be able to tell the moment they weren't being truthful to her, or if they didn't want the partnership anymore. Then again, she also tended to misunderstand what someone was feelings. Emotions weren't really her strongest point.

Kyd was already a complicated problem, and his emotions seemed to change moment to moment. Just trying to understand anything about him was already hard enough. She really didn't think there would be any reason to add more complication on top of it. She sighed, sliding down the wall as she waited for Robin and Cyborg to finish there training session. She had wanted to talk to Cyborg about though she was glad for the chance to think about what she was going to say to him. Currently she wasn't sure what she was going to do. She couldn't tell him about what was happening in her life right now, but she also needed his advice.

Even if she could talk to Cyborg about what was happening with her right now. There was nothing they could do to help her. All the research had led Raven to believe that there was no way out of this. Kyd and Raven would have to go through with this and there was just nothing that could be done to change it. She really didn't mind. It wasn't like the two would be required to change much of there life to deal with this situation. After the wedding night they weren't even required to see each other again. The only thing it really changed was Kyd's relationship with Angel. If he chose to be romantically involved with someone else, it would kill Raven. She could except this if it had to happen that way, but only because she felt his emotions. The pain he felt thinking about leaving the girl he had been in love with for years. How could she take that away?

Then there was the part about power being a factor within their relationship. From what Raven understood about that, the person in the relationship that held the most power had control over the weaker person. But it was there choice whether they used this against them or not. Demons would often use this as a strategic way to kill off their adversaries. She would never force Kyd to do anything though. She didn't want that sort of control.

"Raven, didn't even notice you come in." Robin said, as he dubbed a towel against his neck and face. Cyborg smiled as he walked over to Raven helping her off the ground.

"I didn't want to interrupt your training session, so I just hung back. I was hoping to speak with Cyborg for a bit." She said.

"You could have said something, I needed the break a little while ago." Cyborg said with a small laugh.

"Is everything okay, you've been off since the day you teleported during a fight. Are you sure nothing else was happening? We can help if you let us." Robin said. He placed a hand on Raven's shoulder and stared into her eyes, but she shook him off and stepped back.

"No everything is just fine. I swear. I just needed to speak with Cyborg, that's all." She said. The two shared a look but shrugged it off. Cyborg and Raven headed out, towards his bedroom. Inside the room was clean as usually, but it had always looked too mechanical for what Raven expected. She knew Cyborg like his technology, but his room rarely reflected the type of person he was. It consisted mainly of tools and device that helped him maintain his condition. But there was the odd photograph that he kept of things that he enjoyed.

"What's going on Raven. Robin isn't wrong in thinking something is different with you. You haven't been the same since that day and it's kind of worrying." Cyborg said, he had been placing a few things out of the way to clear a space for Raven to sit.

"There is something, but I can't talk about it right now." She started, she wanted to simply explain everything to Cyborg, but she felt that she needed to at least talk to Kyd about this. "How would you deal with something that you can't change. That you could search and hope for something to come along to fix the problem, but nothing will?"

"If you're in-trouble Raven, you know we will help but you're going to have to tell me more about it." He said, but at the look on her face he realised that she wouldn't talk any further about it. "I won't push you to tell me what's going on. But my help is going to be limited if I don't know everything."

"Right now, I just can't. But the moment I can explain more to you I will." Cyborg nodded to her response and waited, hoping she would continue. Raven was trying to figure out what she could tell him that wouldn't cause any problems between them. She knew that she couldn't explain the marriage part, especially since Kyd had asked that know one find out about it. But she hoped that maybe she could at least get his help with other problems. Kyd teleporting into the house and meeting him was already difficult because the team had noticed her disappearance. "The alarm went off last night. I know that Robin is still trying to figure out why it happened. But… I know what happened, and I can't have it explained. Not yet." She said.

"I won't ask, but I'll assume it's the same reason you've been going out at night. What do you want me to do about it?" He asked. Raven sighed. She was basically making him apart of this, asking him to temper on her behalf. It wasn't fair, but she also couldn't have them walking into her room and finding out if Kyd was there. Nor could she have them following her if she was meeting him. She doubted they would, but Robin might if he became too paranoid and Beast Boy had a habit of spying on her.

"The detectors in my room, is there any way to deactivate them without anyone knowing." She asked.

"I can make them stop working, but if Robin finds out he will push you for the reason. I'll do my best to keep that from happening, but you know how he is." Cyborg turned away from Raven, moving to his computer and bringing up the security for the tower. "There is another problem. Without these detectors Raven, if something happens in your room, if a criminal decides to try take one of us out and they figure you should die. We will have no way to know that they are there."

"I know, but I need this Cyborg. I can't explain it right now." She said. Her powers could sense his uneased feelings. He didn't want to do this, not if it meant putting her safety at risk.

"And the going out?" he said.

"I will try and sort that out so that no one knows about it." She watched as he deactivated her room from the system and closed the program down. He turned to her, his face stoic. He was afraid for her, but he wouldn't let her down.

"I hope you know what you are doing. But I also hope you work out sooner then later that you can talk to us Raven. We won't stop being your family just because something has happened." Raven smiled and headed to the door.

"Maybe not, but I'm not the only person it affects." She said as she left the room.

Raven sat on the edge of her bed, flipping through her books. At this point she had decided that there wasn't much the two could do, at least no much that didn't involve death of at least one of them. She figured Kyd would agree that this wasn't really an option. Though it left them with no way out. She was flipping through the pages and not really reading them anymore. Instead her mind wondered back to her meeting with Kyd. She hadn't been able to talk very much to him. She just didn't understand what she was supposed to say. She struggled to speak with her friends most the time too. She just couldn't communicate with people well.

He wanted to get to know who she was, but most the time she didn't even know who she was. It was frustrating for her. When she meet the titans, she become friends with them due to the problems that emerged in the city. A friendship built on warfare in a sense. She hadn't expected to gain anything from the opportunity and yet here she was now living among friends. She barely knew them though and most of the time she was left out when they planned things.

Raven sighed, she knew there was no point in trying to read any longer. She couldn't concentrate. She walked out of her room into the hallway. It was dark, only lit by the light outside the window. She wondered down to the main room. The doors _whooshed_ open as a loud scream came from the screen. No one turned, the sound of her entrance covered by the movie they were watching. She turned and walked out of the room. A part of her was offended that they hadn't asked her if she'd like to join, but that was a silly thought. She often turned down request made by her friends. In part it was because she knew that it wouldn't interested her, but as of late it was more because they didn't want to do things Raven enjoyed. It was expected that she would join them, not the other way around.

She went downstairs to the training room. She'd hoped that maybe some training might allow the stress to go away from her body. She was a little surprise to find Beast Boy there, rather than up with the others. She waved to him as she walked in, heading for a small that had been made to train her powers.

"Hey Raven, I figured you'd be in your room with a book by now." Beast Boy said. He came over to Raven and followed her over her section. It was set up to throw targets at her that she needed to stop before they harmed her.

"Couldn't concentrate." She answered.

"Wanna train with me?" he asked, his eyes trained on the large open space. Raven raised an eyebrow at his request. She wasn't known for sparing with any of her team members. She didn't want to hurt any of them by accident either. Her powers were strong and not always responsive to her own desires.

"You know I don't really spar. Besides, what could I even do? I've never been one for hand to hand combat unless necessary and I won't use my powers against you." She said.

"I just thought that maybe I could learn more about avoiding things with you. When we were fighting the Hive Five, I got distracted and knocked out because I wasn't paying attention to everything, then you teleported out." Beast Boy walked back over to the bench and sat down, his arms drooping by his sides. "Cyborg brought me home and told me you were gone. He didn't have a chance to explain so I thought that they had taken you, and that because of my clumsiness… well, I thought that the team had to split up because of me."

No one had told Raven about the rest of the fight, and she was certainly unaware of the fact that Beast Boy had been knocked out. She assumed they had all just returned home. She moved to her area and took one of the balls out of the device, before using her power to hit Beast Boy with it. She made sure that it wouldn't hurt him, it was only to get his attention.

"Ouch." He said as he looked to Raven, confused about why she had done that. Floating around her were balls all wrapped in her magic.

"You wanted to train right." Raven said, as another one went towards Beast Boy. He changed into a flying fox and quickly moved out of the way. Raven stayed were she was for the most part, as Beast Boy dodged most of her attacks. The more he change animals, the slower his reactions where becoming. Raven stopped the moment she could see he was becoming drained. "I think that's enough." She said, using her powers to collect everything and place it back where it was supposed to go.

Beast Boy sat on the bench again, his hand rubbing over a spot on his arm. She had hit that place rather hard and was worried about it bruising. "Thanks for staying Raven." Beast Boy said, a smile on his face.

Raven moved over, sitting next to Beast Boy and reaching her hand up to his shoulder, healing the wound. Beast Boy grabbed her hand, once she was finished and smiled at her. "You should feel better now." Raven said.

"Thanks to you. Though you don't always have to heal us Raven. It seems like a massive waste of your power. Especially when it's our fault half the time." he squeezed her hand lightly. "Your too nice too us sometimes." He added. He let her hand go and sighed, leaning against the wall. "I think I might actually be getting better at something."

"If you mean dodging I'd have to agree with that. Although your focus seems to drop the more you shift forms." She said. Beast Boy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I guess it does take me a lot of energy to do that. Any tips." He said, almost jokily.

"You could try meditating to help your body." she said.

He looked up for a moment, thinking about the options. "Maybe I can join you and Star for a session some time?" he said. Raven smiled and nodded, happy to see him wanting to involve himself. She had loved it when Starfire had asked to join her.

She walked back to her room. She had enjoyed the time with Beast Boy, but Robin had come down to train. Raven was okay being in the room when Robin was sparring with someone, but when he was on his own it was hard to handle. His thoughts would practically scream at Raven, the annoyance, and pain. She just didn't like dealing with it.

Her room was quiet, with books everywhere. She hadn't really tidied the books, knowing she'd be reading them all again. Instead she had just started creating piles of books with information against books with limited knowledge. At this point she would read anything that might explain how everything was going to work.

She settled down on her bed, placing her shoes neatly at the side of the bed and hanging her hood over a stack of books. She decided that it would be better to get some sleep and try again tomorrow. Her eyes drifted close quickly and peaceful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Questions**

Kyd had spent the last few days walking around the city trying to locate any demon. He figured that demons where more likely to have the information he desired then any book he went through. As it stood he had found maybe three demons, all of which ran away. He was beginning to understand why Raven read all the books rather than hunting down any demon.

He was sitting in a small café looking over a map. It wasn't a normal map, but one that his friends had drawn. There was the basic idea of the city, mainly locations that had the best places to hit. He throw it to the side of the table realising how unhelpful it was. They couldn't even manage to steal a map, a decent map. Often Kyd would wonder why he had gone with them to begin with. Seemore had asked him to join and Kyd practically jumped at the chance. Before meeting them, he was rather talented at pick pocketing or simply persuading people to give him what he wanted.

At the school he had seen them and wonder how it much they managed to pull from their robberies. They contently talked about how they had managed to get away from the titans, which Kyd assumed meant they also got away with all their loot. After he had joined he realised very quickly that they were horrible at doing anything. None of them were quiet when robbing a place and for the most part none of them really wanted to be there. Jinx was the only one who had liked their life and she ran off with one of the titans. When he thought about it though, he knew the reason he stayed had nothing to do with the money. They treated him like family and he wanted that more than anything he could steal.

Kyd lent back on the chair and pulled out a piece of paper that had been stuffed into his pocket. There was messy writing all over the thing, and some of it even Kyd couldn't make out anymore. On the first side, there was almost no room. maybe a line or two would fit on the bottom but certainly not enough to bother with. He turned the page over and started to write. He had been working on this whenever he had a chance. A list of questions he could ask Raven so that maybe they could speak without the silence. Most of it was basic questions, things he hadn't even bothered to ask his friends. Things like favourite colour or animal, what food she likes, what she does during the day. Just things that would keep her talking. He hoped that they wouldn't run out of things to talk about, but somehow, he knew that no list on earth would be long enough to keep her speaking.

"Up to anything interesting?" Angel said. Kyd jumped, teleporting outside the shop from the sudden noise. He shoved the paper back into his pocket and quickly went back to his seat. He hoped no one had notice what had just occurred and the looks people gave him didn't seem to have any real meaning. Angel was sitting across from where he had sat, a smile on her face as he sat back down.

"That's not funny Angel. You know I could end up stuck in a wall or something worse even." He said. He had started to fold the map that his team made and shoved it into his jacket. Angel held her hand in front of her mouth as she laughed lightly.

"I didn't mean to scare you Kyd. I really didn't. You were just so out of it." She said. "I did think it was funny seeing you here, I thought you guys were planning something. Aren't you going to try rob that museum while it has those gems in it." she added.

"Were, but Red X is planning on taking them and we didn't want to get messed up by him." Kyd said. At this point he had packed all his items away and was now looking at the bags Angel brought in with her. She usually offered for him to go out with her, but she had gone on her own for once.

"You mean mess him up. We both know your team couldn't steal a note off the ground. They have no talent for that at all." She said, smiling. She turned to the bag beside her and started to dig through it.

"We can steal just fine… it's the getting away with it that we suck at." He said. His thoughts from early had disappeared and now he found himself smiling with her. Even insulting his team, she had a natural talent for making him happy.

"I guess you've got me there." Angel said. She pulled out a jacket from the bag and passed it too Kyd. "I saw that while I was out and thought you'd like it."

Kyd took the jacket and stood, putting it on. "Aren't I supposed to buy you nice stuff." He said, playing with one of the sleeves.

"I know you would, but you guys have been struggling lately. While I started work last week and got my first pay." She grabbed Kyd's hands as he sat back down, her thumb rubbing gently over them. Kyd pulled her hand towards his lips, leaning forward to place a kiss on her knuckles.

"Thank you." He said, another small kiss as his grip tightened on her hands.

"Your welcome… Are you guys planning on doing anything tomorrow then, I mean if you're not robbing the museum, then maybe you can spend the night at mine." She said. Kyd smiled and turned his eyes down to their locked hands. He loved the idea of spending the night with her, but a part of him kept reminding him that his relationship with Angel was never going to last. It had to end, and he wondered if it would be better if it ended sooner rather than later. The other part told him to go for it. That he had a limited time left with her and he needed to make that last.

"I will have to check but it should be fine." He said. It was neither a yes or a no and it would give him time to consider what he wanted to do.

"Well I'm hoping so. I miss having you around, and my bed is just not as warm anymore." She said, her eyes had dropped to their hands and Kyd could see that they seemed a little sad. They had been spending less and less time together. Between her working and him… working, they had no time together. After a moment, she shook her head lightly and turned back to Kyd. "What was the note, from before?" she asked.

He had forgotten about the note and wasn't sure what to say about it. Yes, it was for him and Raven, but there was nothing on the note that even mentioned Raven. Most people could just assume he had written a messy list of questions. Kyd reached into his pocket and passed it too Angel, he figured that he might at least be able to get some more questions from her. She looked at the paper for a long time, confused and brows furrowing as she tried to make out some of the words. Eventually she seemed to make it through the whole page and looked more confused.

"I'm still wondering, what's with the note?" she asked again, passing it back to him.

"I was trying to think of questions that I could ask someone, to learn more about them." he said. Angel tilted her head to the side and seemed to consider the page for a minute.

"You haven't put age on it." She said. Kyd smiled and grabbed his pen. Angel took them off him before he could write anymore and wrote the question herself. It was neater and easier to read then anything that he had written.

"I guess you have neater hand writing then I do." He said laughing a little.

"I also don't overlap sentences." She said. Kyd watched as she wrote a few more questions down for him. Her hand writing was neat, but he was starting to wonder if it was too small for him to read. Once she had finished she handed the page back to him. "I don't understand what this is for. Why do you want questions to ask someone?" she asked.

Kyd hadn't thought about what he would say if that question came up. He had only really thought about the fact that she might have different questions to ask. He was glad that he was a fast thinker, or things like this would look bad for him. "I was talking to the guys the other day and Mammoth mentioned that he loved cooking. I realised that I didn't know that and was trying to think of a way to learn more about my friends and you." He said.

"You don't need a list of questions for that Kyd. Just talk to us like you always do, about the things that you like and that interest you. If they want to join in they will, and if the topic doesn't really interest them, it will get changed." She smiled and laughed a little behind her hand. "I think it's adorable that you're trying so hard to learn more about us though." She added. Kyd smiled too, jamming the note back in his pocket.

"I guess you're right. I just get worried though, I'm from a different world and sometimes that means I don't always interact with you guys properly."

"I've never felt like your any different. You our friend, and my boyfriend, so don't worry too much. We all think your amazing anyway." She said. Kyd turned his face down to hide his blush. Once his face had cooled a little, he stood, helping Angel up as well. He took her bags for her and held her hand as they walked back to her apartment. He found it comforting, holding her hand, being by her side. He often worried about her safety. He knew she could stop anyone who came near her, but it was better when he was around. He liked protecting her.

After they stepped into her apartment, Angel grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled his lips too hers. He dropped the bags as his hands went to her waist, pulling her closer to him. Angel turned them, so she could shut the door and pulled Kyd against her, leaning on the door as she continued to kiss him. When they finally broke away, Angel smiled and kissed his cheek. "I've been waiting to kiss you since I saw you."

"If you had said earlier we could have teleported here. I certainly missed kissing you." He said, his arms wrapping around her, pulling her flush against him. Angel lent up and kissed his temple before pushing away from him and grabbing the bags off the floor. "What, no more making out? I thought we were just getting started." Kyd said as he followed her to her bedroom. She placed the bags down and turned to him, hooking a finger under his shirt to pull him closer.

"I figured maybe we should just closer to the bed." She said as her hands pushed the jacket from his shoulders. Kyd helped remove the jacket and followed Angel as she sat on the bed. He kissed her as a hand wrapped through her hair and the other around her waist. As she fell back onto the bed, he followed. Lying over her as they continued to kiss. Kyd could hear his phone going off in the distance but decided that it wasn't worth the distraction.

As he kissed her neck, Angel mentioned his phone. "I'm pretty busy right now, whoever it is will call back." He mumbled against her neck.

"What if it's important?" She said, her leg tangled itself around Kyd's.

"And? Are you really wanting me to stop on the off chance it's important?" he asked. Angel shook her head and moved her hands down to the hem of his shirt, tugging it upwards. Kyd helped her remove it before he continued to kiss her. After a moment it rang again, but the pair ignored it, still enthralled with each other. On the third ring, Kyd sighed and reached over to the phone. The name came up as Billy, but the other two missed calls where from Seemore and Mammoth. "Yes Billy." Kyd said. He held the phone against his ear as he bent down and licked Angel's neck. She covered her mouth to stop herself from making a sound.

"Kyd where are you. Red X just mentioned that there is another place with jewels and figured we'd go. Are you coming back soon?" Billy asked. Angel had taken the phone and turned it on loud speaker, holding it in the air as Kyd kissed down her stomach.

"If you called an hour ago I'd probably be home, but you caught me at a bad time, gonna have to pass." He said. Though most of his words came out mumbled.

"Why? What are you so busy with?" Billy asked. Angel laughed, dropping the phone on Kyd as he played with her pants. She sat up, holding his hands to stop him.

"Not that far." She whispered to him, kissing his neck.

"Kyd, what happened? Was that Angel?" Billy said. "You guys aren't doing what I think are you?" he added after a moment.

Angel took the phone as Kyd went back to kissing her neck. "Kyd's busy. Rob the place on your own." Angel said and though Billy was still speaking, she hung up.

"That was sort of rude." He said smiling as he kissed her again. She peck his lips and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know, but it's been forever since you spent any time with me. Just stay the night, please." She said.

"I'd already conceded to that once you got me this turned on. The pants on thing, is that staying." He asked.

"Yes, I just don't want to go that far tonight." She said.

They continued to grope and kiss each other, Kyd trying very desperately to get her in the mood for more. He never pushed too much, the moment she said stop he would stop what he was doing. He held her in his arms as they laid on her bed. In the end he had only removed her top. She didn't say no to removing her bra, but he knew that he'd probably lose it if he did.

He lightly run his fingers up and down her arm, his face laid in the crook of her neck. "Why do we spend so much time apart." Kyd said.

"Because you're in a gang basically and I'm trying to reform myself." She whispered back.

"Why reform?" he asked.

"Why be a criminal?" she said back, turning her head to look at him. He loosened his grip so that she could turn to him, her finger tapping his nose as she faced him.

"It's fun, and freeing." He said.

"But it's not forever. At some point you'll either be put in jail or lose your life trying to escape it. I want more, I want this, how we are when you're not out there." She said. Kyd stared into her eyes, he was a little confused in her sudden discussion choice. They hadn't really talked about where they would go, but he never thought that this would come up.

"Are you asking me to give up crime." He asked. He just wanted to make sure he was understanding her correctly.

"Not right now if you can't. But I would like it to happen. Haven't you ever thought about where our relationship is heading… I see us years from now, living away from all of this." He would have laughed at the idea, but her face seemed too serious for that type of reaction. He knew what he felt for her, but he never pictured them together for years and years. Honestly the future never came to him at all.

"Angel." He started. He decided to make jokes, it seemed easier than trying to figure out what she wanted. "Next, you'll be saying you want kids and marriage, that we'll live in a house and have a normal life." He said.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." She turned from him, facing at the ceiling and taking a long breath in. "You say those things as a joke, but I consider them all the time. I wouldn't mind being more with you." She said. Kyd sat up properly. With everything going on right now he hated this. How was he supposed to answer her? In just under a year he'd be married to Raven and none of this would matter. But Angel was considering a longer life with Kyd.

"I don't think it's bad, I just haven't thought about it before." He said, but he could already see that he had upset her. It was his lack of interest. She had clearly put thought behind this, she'd considered what she wanted. Kyd hadn't thought of anything. He hadn't considered where their life was heading.

"Just forget it." she said, rolling over to face away from him. When Kyd tried to hold her again, she moved to the other side of the bed. He sighed and closed his eyes. They had been together for an almost 2 years and he hadn't considered anything. What did that say about his feelings towards her. Even when taking Raven out of the picture, he had still never considered what type of life they would have together. He just never thought about those type of things.

Kyd sat on the stage listening to the wind and watching leaves as they fell. Angel had left before Kyd even woke up and she messaged later saying she'd be out all day. After that he had headed home. His friends told him he had screwed up after hearing what happened, but Kyd was already aware of this. He should have been more serious about the whole thing.

"You seem a little out of it." Raven said as she walked over to Kyd. She sat on the stage a few places down from him like last time and started at the stars.

"Just screwed something up, nothing to worry about… Have you found a way out of our problem?" he asked.

"No, and I doubt I will. Everything I look at says the only real way to fix this is for one of us to die." She said. Her gaze never faltered as she stared at the stars.

"I haven't found anything either." He added, though he had a feeling she was looking way harder than he was. It seemed that he always got distracted. "What about that other thing. Are you trying to meet someone? Have some experiences of your own?" he asked, though he wasn't shocked when she simply shook her head. He shoved his hand into his pocket and yanked the list out of it. Raven turned to him as she heard a sound and then looked at the paper.

"What is that?" She asked.

"I thought after last time it would be easier if I came prepared. So, I wrote some questions down so we can get to know each other better." He stated, looking extremely proud of himself.

"Ask away." Raven said, her voice wasn't as interested as his.

"Okay, favourite animal?"

"Are all the questions going to be things a pre-schooler would ask?" Raven said.

Kyd glared at as he spoke "I don't see any other way to get you to talk."

"Fine, but I don't have a favourite animal, so I can't really answer that one." She said.

"Okay, favourite colour?" he said as he scratched the first question out.

"Do you have a favourite colour?" she asked back.

Kyd had to think about it for a while, which he assumed was her point. "Yes." He said as he thought about colours. He hadn't really paid attention to any colour over another. Though he did tend to buy things that were purple, blue and black. Mostly because they were dark colours and went with anything. "Purple and blue… maybe black as well. There the colours I tend to where and decorate with. Plus, they look good as dark and light colours." He said and smiled triumphantly.

"Green and red." Raven said.

He was a little annoyed that she only answered the question, she wasn't really interacting with him. "Why though? I gave a reason when I answered."

"But you didn't ask for a reason. You just asked for a colour." She said.

"But the whole getting to know each other only works if we put in the same amount of effort." Kyd said.

"I didn't want to get to know each other. I just wanted to stop this whole thing from happening." Her tone never changed, and she never showed any signs or emotions to her words. Kyd was wondering how she could even be part human. He understood the demon, but part robot would off make more sense than part human. What annoyed him even more was the fact that she had no interest in learning about him. She was okay with marrying a stranger.

"So, you don't want to know anything about the person that you're going to be marriage to. You're really okay with knowing nothing about me?" he said. His voice had already become louder and sounded angry compared to her monotone.

"Isn't it better that we don't know each other. So, we can simply do what needs to be done and never speak to each other again?" Raven asked.

"You realise you said last week that we would have to have sex. That's not something you want with a stranger Raven."

"It's not something I want with you either, but I don't get a choice." She said back.

Kyd's eyes glowed with anger. She was acting like this is something he wanted. That she was now the victim and he was happy with the situation. "I'm going to lose my girlfriend. If my friends find out I will lose them too. I don't want any of this, but it's happening. Now I'm just trying to make the whole thing easier. Why don't you get that?" he was almost yelling at some points.

"What will getting to know me change about the situation?" Raven asked.

Kyd was finding it more annoying by the second. He hated that she could speak with such an emotionless voice. He hated it even more thought when he considered that she was just emotionless. "I think I'm starting to see why your friends forget about you. Billy and Seemore told me after we disappeared that day that your friends didn't even try to look for you. They left, went home I guess. I doubt they even noticed you were gone. You certainly don't make an impact on people. I've had better conversations with a toaster then you. You're so heartless." He yelled at her and turned away. He checked his watch, they'd only been there for 12 minutes. Kyd sighed and looked down at the paper. He doubted he'd get any real answers off her, but it was still worth the effort.

As he started to speak he heard her move, she had jumped down from the place she had sat and started to walk away from him. Kyd sighed and turned to follow her, grabbing her wrist which she pulled away from him. "Look, Raven I am sorry, it's just really annoying when only one of us is trying. Please just stay, we haven't even been here that long." Kyd said. He wasn't sorry, but he didn't want her to just leave either.

Raven turned to him, no emotion showing on her face, though it was hidden by the hood, so he couldn't tell what she felt. "I don't want to stay, we can talk next time." she said.

"Rae if you leave now then I know you won't come back next week. Let's just talk."

"I wouldn't worry about it Kyd. I mean I'm too emotionless to care about simple words right." With that she teleported from the place. Kyd sighed and turned back to the stage. He reached up and grabbed his hair, holding it tightly in his fist. After he had taken a breath, he kicked the stage. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ he thought to himself as he grabbed the page and shoved it into his pants pocket. He had managed to screw up with both Angel and Raven. How much damage could he do in a week?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Results**

Raven sat at the end of her bed, her mind still focused on her day with Kyd. She didn't blame him for what he had said about her, not completely anyway. She wasn't answering his questions and she was making it easier for him to get to know her. Part of it was that she didn't want him to know her. He was already asking her things that her friends hadn't even asked her yet. He was making more of an effort to learn about her then any of her friends had. She sighed as she fell back onto her bed. That wasn't true, her friends did _try_ to spend time with her. They invited her too things and they would constantly ask her to join it, but she didn't want to. She joined when it was something she didn't mind doing, or when she felt comfortable, but she hardly ever went out of her way for them.

Maybe Kyd was right about that day. She hadn't asked, and it wasn't until much later that she had returned. Would they even notice she was gone? The idea was just too hard to consider. She had never really made much of an impact with the other Titans either. Bumble Bee, Aqualad and Speedy didn't talk to her at all when they were over. She had spoken a small bit with Argent and helped with Hotspot's temper when he had come over, but she didn't really know anything about them. Even her relationship with Starfire, Beast Boy and Robin was hard. She wasn't interested in the they enjoyed and often left when they were trying to evolve her. Cyborg was the only one she really spent time with, and that was mostly when working on his car.

She could easily compare that with Kyd. He seemed to know his friends very well. During their fights the Hive Five seemed to always understand what each of them wanted and would help each other. Kyd also mentioned that he spent time with them quite often. He was scared they'd find out about his betrothal too. When Raven thought of telling her friends there wasn't any emotion that went with it. She'd been blocking her emotions off for so long that she just didn't care anymore.

In some ways she blamed Malchior for this. Since he had interacted with her, she's been thrown off. Everything that should be considered kind and generous had turned into a motive for something more. But Malchior was only part of the problem. She knew that her own past, they isolation she put herself through was really what caused her to act like this.

There was a sudden knock on her door, only now she realised that the lights had been flashing. Raven got up, fixing her cape as she went to the door. Robin greeted her and pulled her towards the common room. "Whose attacking?" He asked as he entered the room.

"Just some of the Hive Academy Students. Angel, Privet Hive, I see that Rancid and Adonis are out as well, so I think we will need to split up." Cyborg said.

"Me and Starfire can deal with Rancid." Robin said. The team had decided that Robin should not fight him alone anymore after the first time. Robin allowed Johnny Rancid to get under his skin and put him in more danger then he should have been in. "Beast Boy do you reckon you can take Adonis?" Robin asked.

"Of course, I can deal with him, he's not a challenge for me." Beast Boy said as he stood up straight. He seemed more eager to fight now then he had when Raven had entered the room.

"That just leaves Angel and Privet. I can take Privet Raven, he fights with his hands more than anything, so Angel seems like the better choice for you." Cyborg said. Raven sighed to herself. Of course, she'd be fighting the one person that has an impact on her. Angel was Kyd's girlfriend and there was no way she'd be getting out of the fight without him finding out.

The team split up and headed to their targets. Raven had found herself in a park, a little bit away from the place that her and Kyd meet. She was watching for any signs of Angel. So far, the place seemed quiet and no one appeared to be in the vicinity. Raven kept walking till she was near the edge of the park. There was a lake wrapped in trees that lead off down a walking trail before heading back in to the city. Raven followed the path down to the lake. She figured the alert was either fake or Angel would off leave by now.

Raven lent against the rails that looked over the pond and watched the moon shimmering in the water. She used her communicator to check on the others. All of them had finished their jobs and where heading home for the night. Raven told them that Angel was anywhere in sight and they agreed that she probably left. After she had turned the communicator off, Raven went back to watching the moon. She was amazed at how calm this place was at night. It was certainly easier for her to think without her friends around. But it also felt lonelier.

"Can I join you?" She heard a voice say from behind her. Raven turned and saw Robin standing there, a few feet away from her. She nodded and turned back to the water as he moved over and lent on the poles too. "You've been a little off lately. Hiding away more often and even spacing out. Is anything going on?" He asked.

She sighed at the question. She knew that she couldn't tell them, not yet. But part of her wanted to tell them the truth and just deal with whatever the outcome is. The only one it really effected was Kyd but part of her wondered why she cared. He was a villain. She didn't need to protect him, and she didn't need to be putting more stress on herself. He wasn't her problem. Besides he had a habit of constantly being rude to her, surely, he didn't deserve being protected. But there was another part of her that told her she should wait till he is ready. It wasn't just her secret it was his and he needed to be able to deal with the outcomes as well. "I'm fine, just been busy trying to sort through somethings. It's nothing really." She said as calmly as she could manage.

"You say that, but I find it hard to believe. You have a habit of dealing with everything yourself. You have friends, a family even and we will help you, all you need to do is ask." Robin said. She smiled and nodded slightly. She did understand that they were here for her, but she needed to wait. At least she knew that they wouldn't just leave her, though if they found out she couldn't be sure that would hold. "I might head back to the tower; would you like to come or are you staying here for some time?" Robin asked.

"I'll stay here for a little longer, I'll see you back at the tower." She said. Robin nodded and headed off in the direction of his bike. Raven watched as he walked away, considering why she wanted to stay. It was calm here, something it hadn't been for some time. She didn't have to deal with all the problems that happened at home and with Kyd, she could just have some time to herself.

Raven started to walk around the lake, watching the light shimmering from the moon. She hadn't really thought about it till then, how her friends might react to her betrothal to Kyd. Considering their acceptance of Jinx, she doubted that they would force her out or anything. Yet, Kyd wasn't going to switch sides like Jinx had which might be more of a problem. What were her and Kyd going to do when this happened. Would they pretend like it meant nothing? Or would one have to give up their life, the thing they love doing. Raven hoped that it wouldn't come to that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Next Time**

Kyd lent against the wall in his room, his legs crossed and a piece of paper beside him. It had a list of all the questions he wished to ask Raven to learn more about her, but something told she wouldn't answer many of them. She just didn't want to cooperate. All he wanted was to make it easier for them. They were going to be forced into a life together, was it so wrong that he wanted to know who she was. Was it so hard for her to try and understand? He considered if she even understood the position they were in. Did she realise that he was only trying to help them? Maybe she didn't.

His phone started to buzz, a message from Angel appearing on the screen " _can we talk soon."_ It said. Kyd had been avoiding her since she brought up the idea of them having a life together. He never really considered the idea of their relationship lasting for as long as it had. He had found himself struck by her beauty when they meet, and he had developed even stronger feelings for her over time. But it was always supposed to be a short relationship.

It was one of his biggest problems, he never considers the outcome's before acting. It was a bad habit and one that he'd be happy to be rid of. His phone buzzed again, the same message. He didn't even know what to do anymore. Was it fair to be with her when _he_ knew it would only last a year. If he told her the truth, how would she react to it. He imaged she'd tell everyone and his friends… After Jinx they felt so betrayed and unsure. They barely chanced new people joining and they certainly didn't like the idea of any of them hanging with Titans or anyone that could be an influence. He would lose them.

He sighed and dropped his head, defeated. Either way he was going to lose. Angel would leave him the moment they were married, his friends too. If only there was a way to have the control. Raven had mentioned that the person with the most power would hold a certain amount of control within the relationship. But as it stood he had practically none compared to her. Even then, he would hate to do that too her, to use that sort of control over anyone. He would become a monster just to keep the life he loved.

Kyd sighed as he headed to their spot. The week had gone slowly, and everything had seemed to drag on around him. Angel had shown up near the end, asking him about his ideas for the future and trying to find out where the two of them stood. Kyd couldn't give her a real answer, instead he made up a bunch of excuses to hold the conversation off.

His friends also became more of a trouble for him, as they had started to monitor his teleporting. They explained that he was teleporting at random more frequently and that they were worried. It was a pain though. With them watching him he had to teleport quite a few blocks away, so they couldn't find him. He hated this. his power should allow him access to were ever he wanted straight away, now he was being forced to walk there.

He hadn't figured out what to do with Raven yet either, though he brought the list of questions anyway despite that. He wasn't even sure she would show up. To his surprise though, as he turned the corner he found her there, sitting and waiting for his arrival. Kyd walked over calmly and sat on the edge of the stage like she was. "I didn't think you would come back." He said, in a smaller voice then he was known for using.

"And why wouldn't I? As you've already said, I am void of emotions, so words cannot hurt me." She said in that same dulled tone that had angered him. This time she was putting the voice on, trying to prove a point.

"I'm sorry for that, I got angry last time. But I am trying here, and it feels like you're not." He had turned so that he could face her as he spoke.

"I think I've made it clear that I think this is stupid. It puts both of us at risk and there is nothing to be gained." She said, her head was tilted towards the sky as she spoke, and she never turned to face him.

He understood that she had trouble comprehending this idea and that she seemed to be unable to express herself. But the fact that she saw no benefit was sad. Kyd knew that there was a benefit to knowing about each other. They had to do so much together during the ceremony, things that you wouldn't do with a stranger. Sure, it would still be forced, but at least you would know who it is your with. Then there was the fact that they would likely be spending even more time with each other after this was done. Would she really want a life with someone she didn't know?

He hated the thought that run through his mind, but the idea might be extreme enough to make her understand. Kyd turned to her properly, so he could touch her. He took her hand into his and pulled her towards him. Raven became stiff and seemed to be holding her breath for the moment but started to breathe again as she realised. "So, you'd be alright with this, a stranger, holding you like this." Kyd tightened his grip as he spoke, his hand tilting her head towards him. "Kissing you and touching you as though you belong to them." He started to bring his lips down to hers before she sent him flying backwards with her powers. Kyd shook his head and stood carefully. He could feel the bruises from that throw alone.

"Before you act all smug about making your point, I only pushed you away because your emotions where crying out. I will admit that it was uncomfortable for me, but I think I would still rather be with the stranger then with someone that I know." She said, her eyes unchanging and her tone the same as normal. Kyd glared as he marched over to Raven, seething with anger.

"Why, what about that situation is okay to you?" Kyd said.

"The part where I don't feel for you either way. If I learn about you and hate you, it will make the situation more uncomfortable then it will already be. But if I end up liking the things I learn, and the person I've learnt about then the situation changes again, into something more confusing then I wish to handle. No matter what this whole thing is going to end in us getting hurt. But I would rather it be within my power." She said. Her tone barely faltered but Kyd understood that she was trying to explain things too him. He hadn't considered either of those things. Them hating or likely each other. He had only ever thought about learning who she was and become at least friends.

"I guess I didn't considered that." He mumbled, his anger had melted with the confusion he now felt. What if he did end up liking her. He couldn't, could he. And what if they hated each other. He hated that these ideas where now in his head. He wouldn't be getting any sleep with the turmoil these questions would bring. Did he still want to know her? Of course. The idea of being with a stranger long term was more than enough for him to risk it, but he wouldn't force her anymore. "If you don't want to see me anymore, we can stop and the next time you see me, we'll be wedding. But I'm still willing to learn about you. I get that the idea of being with someone you hate is hard, but I doubt it will happen. As for the liking each other, I think were too different for that to even be a problem." He lied, but it was better this way.

Kyd sat there fidgeting for some time as Raven considered his words. After a long moment she did something. She stretched her hand towards him without looking and asked for his list. Kyd was surprised but happy to hand her the piece of paper. She took it and read from the question they were up too. "What makes you happy?" she said, slowly and in an unsure tone. It seemed she was having trouble reading his writing. "As in what?" she asked passing him the paper and turning to face him.

"What's something you do that makes you happy. I play games with my friends and it's the best time, what about you?" he asked, smiling brightly. She was trying, she was at least trying.

"Snow." she said, her one answer would normal annoy him, this being no different. He dropped his head, wondering if he had celebrated to early. "My friends went to another country and while I was there with them I saw snow. It was beautiful." She added after seeing his reaction. "Am I explaining this right?" she asked. Kyd smiled and nodded.

"Yes, what about things that can make you sad." He asked.

"I guess seeing my friends in pain, or when I can't help them." she said with her brows crossed.

"It seems their important to you?" Kyd said. Raven nodded but didn't go on. She gestured for him to go now. "Being the cause of other people's pain, I do it so often and I don't even mean too. I can tell jokes and act in a way that fixes the problem, but it doesn't change the fact." He smiled but realised she wouldn't comment on his stories. She was more closed off then he realised. For someone surrounded by friends, she seemed rather alone. "If I ask you something, you don't have to answer, you know, that right?" he said, and she nodded. "Okay, so this has been bugging me. Why does it seem like you don't care? I don't want to be mean, but it's like your emotions are trapped and you can't express yourself." He said. When she didn't speak he thought that he had upset her again, but she spoke after a moment had passed.

"I was alone for a long time, that changed when I meet my friends, but I haven't been able to move pass it." she said simply. It was all he needed though, to understand her a bit more. There next meeting, he would give her a reason to open up to him.


End file.
